villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Warrior Beasts
The Warrior Beasts (in Japanese: 戦闘獣, Sentoujuu) are an antagonistic force in the Mazinger anime. They are the secret superweapons that made up the greater number of the Empire Mycenae Empire's military. Unlike the Mechanical Beasts, which were purely mechanical weapons used by the Mycenae (and later Dr. Hell) before switching soldiers, the Warrior Beasts are cyborgs instead of just machines. This race consists of about 104 Warrior Beasts. They first appear at the end of Mazinger Z and make their full appearance in Great Mazinger. Description As noted above, Warrior Beasts are gigantic cyborgs. Their mechanical figures are joined with organic flesh and regulated by the implanted brain of a Mycenae warrior. These traits are frequently seen as a head or face somewhere on the body. Thanks to their cyborgic nature, their reaction time, adaptability, and reflexes are much greater than the Mechanical Beasts. They also have emotions and the powers of acting without the constraint of fate, with the speaking ability. However, a big weakness is their exposed human faces, which is able to kill the Warrior Beasts on impact. While little is specifically known about their history in the empire, the Empire does take some treacherous acts. Garalia had shown psychopathy in addition to free will, just like a human. Some do not even have murderous intentions such as Bruton and Kelvinius, showing a diverse range of emotion and personalities. In Episode 7, it is revealed that Warrior Beasts can be made in the span of a day, perhaps the hours in the process of making Grecios. In Episode 52, the process of "fusion" is a possible indication where Shinichiro Okiwa was "merged" to create the Warrior Beast named Jerunicas. It is implied that during the time when the Empire was taken over by the Emperor of Darkness, many of the inhabitants were forced to become Warrior Beasts. Combining human and robot bodies has also been shown on those not in the empire to bring Warrior Beasts into existence. Members Types Seven Armies *Superhuman Warrior Beasts: Led by General Julicaesar. Humanoid in shape and specializes in infiltration, tracking, assassinaion. *Spectral Warrior Beasts: Led by General Hadias. Shock Troops of Mycenae Empire. *Aerial Warrior Beasts: Led by General Birdler. Air Force of Mycenae Empire. *Mammalian Warrior Beasts: Led by General Ligern. Army of Mycenae Empire. *Reptilian Warrior Beasts: Led by General Draydou. Air and ground forces combination. *Aquatic Warrior Beasts: Led by General Angoras. Navy and Marine forces of Mycenae Empire. *Insect Warrior Beasts: Led by General Scarabeth. Air and ground forces combination. Anime/TV Magazine *Pilanias *Gratonios *Spider Warrior Beast *Mertazu *Barubari *Obelius *Garalia *Zugar *Mugarissa *Ralgos *Senzan *Psycoveia *Grecios *Goberius *Diacus *Cleo *Bruton *Girai *Bisonia *Peacong *Gironian *Hercules *Gomodora *Kelvinius *Kirinia *Bravius *Iguanas *Goldova *Gidonius *Gravalus *Marvalus *Dagora *Eunigaros *Gasrose *Dandaros *Virgle *Pharobos *Iscarius *Tarantas *Alekteus *Galgania *Achilles *Giraginga *Iscaron *Banigon *Juran *Danzania *Gracis *Harpy *Drayato *Dolman *Goriki *Greydos *Helena *Dorumos *Dorados *Mamirez *Merktes *Babul *Rubamba *Glosser *Domez *Birdle *Sorgos *Tollukan *Vardallah *Dolark *Gunser *Marigera *Mogradon *Gulasos *Teotras *Jerunicas *Dokaider *Giran *Gogler *Gold Phoenix *Vulcania *Great Mammoth ''Mazinger Z vs. Great General of Darkness'' *Dante *Birdian *Raigon *Saraga *Suruba *Mommothos *Wardam *Orbee *Arsoth *Baruman *Burrunga *Grosten *Arimoth Category:Monsters Category:Fighters Category:Military Category:Mazinger Villains Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Hostile Species Category:TV Show Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Scapegoat Category:Giant Category:Destroyers Category:Hybrids Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Genocidal Category:Brutes Category:Rogues Category:Lawful Evil